zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Swamp Fishing Hole
The Swamp Fishing Hole is a Fishing Pond located in the area connecting Termina Field and Southern Swamp, which is considered to be part of the Woodfall region. It only appears in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D. Location The door leading to Swamp Fishing Pond is located next to the Swamp Shooting Gallery in the area connecting Termina Field and the Southern Swamp, which is considered part of the Woodfall region. Points of Interest The Swamp Fishing Hole functions like the Fishing Pond from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and resembles the Fishing Hole from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Like the Fishing Pond on Ocarina of Time, the owner will provide Link with a Fishing Rod, though he provides Link with a choice of lures: the Standard Lure and a Sinking Lure. Unlike previous Fishing ponds, the Sinking Lure is legal to use and does not need to be obtained by Link as the owner provides Link the option of using it from the start, though the standard lure is still required for fish that stick to the water's surface while the Sinking Lure is used for fish that lurk in deep water. Fishing Mini-game Link can fish as long as he wants by paying 50 rupees or can fishing free using a Fishing Hole Pass. The pass can be obtained as a prize at Honey & Darling's Shop, the Deku Scrub Playground, Swordsman's School's Expert Course, Swamp Tourist Center, given by Postman at Post Office, Keaton Quiz, given by Evan, or given by Madame Aroma at Milk Bar on Final Day. Upon receiving payment or a Fishing Hole Pass the owner will provide Link with a Fishing Rod and offer him the choice lures: the Standard Bobber Lure or a Sinking Lure. These lures can be swapped out at any time for no extra cost. Fish Journal Wall On the walls near the Fishing Hole's proprietor, is a bulletin board which acts as Link's Fish Journal where Tatl will keep track of the different fish Link catches and records the largest one Link has caught (since Tatl is the one keeping track of his catches, it doesn't reset when Link rewinds time with the Song of Time), and the date the record setting fish was caught. On the walls across from the proprietor, there are posters describing the various species of fish that can be caught within the Fishing Hole and provides hints on how to catch them or when they might appear. Link also has the option of chatting with the owner who may provide fishing tips, information on what fish may appear, and other information. Using Masks in the Fishing Hole Link can use any normally accessible transformation mask while in the Swamp Fishing Hole as well as non-transformation masks. Wearing or using certain masks may even cause certain fish to appear such as the marching with Bremen Mask can attract Cuccofish or wearing Romani's Mask will attract Mooranha. However some masks such as Bremen Mask & Kamaro's Mask may prevent you from fishing while worn. Interestingly the owner does not seem to notice if Link uses a transformation mask or starts fishing in a different form. However it is likely that he either witnesses Link transforming to a different form while in the Fishing Hole or as the Fishing Hole only has one entrance, the owner realizes it is just Link in a different form. In the middle of the pond is a pillar-like platform which Link can fish from which he can access as Deku Link by hopping from Lily Pad to lily pad. Deku Link can also stand on the Lily Pads and fish as well. The Zora Mask allows Link to go underwater and see which kinds of fish are present inside the pond. The fish that can be attracted by wearing or using certain masks are: *Bremen Mask - Used to lure out Cuccofish by marching around the pond. Must be removed in order to fish. *Gibdo Mask - Used to attract Ancient Fish due to its feelings of kinship with mummies. *Goron Mask - Used to lure out Colossal Catfish by making the ground shake with a ground pound. *Mask of Scents - Used to attract Fragrant Reekfish. *Postman's Hat - Used to attract Postal Salmon. *Romani's Mask - Used to attract Mooranha as they cannot resist the sight of a cow. When a fish is successfully lured out or attracted with the mask a brief sound effect can be heard. Other Fishing Methods Some fish like the Termina Loach are affected by weather conditions, as the Termina Loach will come to the surface on rainy days or if the Song of Storms is played allowing them to be caught using the standard bobber. Sweet Ranchfish can be lured out of the cave under the waterfall by playing Epona's Song. Some of the rarest fish (such as the Ferocious Pirarucu and Lord Chapu-Chapu) can be lured out by catching smaller fish in certain parts of the pond. Most fish that appear in the pond (save for the Termina Bass) can only be found or caught on certain days (either the 1st, 2nd, & Final Days), while others can be caught at any time though they may need to be lured out in order for Link to catch them. The fish in the pond reset every time Link enters the pond. Sometimes while chatting with the fishing hole's proprietor he will mention which fish can be most likely caught in the pond during the current session. Fish that prefer the shallows or hang around the surface are best caught with the standard bobber lure while fish that prefer depths or hang out deep underwater are best caught using the Sinking Lure. Fish Species Like the Fishing Hole in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess their are several different species of fish living in the Swamp Fishing Hole. Each species (save for mysterious Lord Chapu-Chapu) is listed on one of the posters on the wall of the fishing hole. List of Fish *'Termina Bass' - The Hyrule Bass's Terminan counterpart that resemble the common fish found in the Lake Hylia's Fishing Pond in Ocarina of Time. A common fish found in the Swamp Fishing Hole that is quick to bite and easy to reel in. Swims without a care regardless of time or weather. Can be caught with the Standard Bobber or Sinking Lure. *'Termina Loach' - The Hylian Loach's Terminan counterpart that can be found mainly in the shallows. Unlike the Hylian Loach, the Termina Loach while uncommon is not as rare and is far more easier to catch due to Sinking Lure being legal in the Swamp Fishing Hole. Mostly at home in deep underwater it is said to swim to the surface only when it rains. Though the Sinking Lure is the best lure for catching Termina Loach, it is also possible to catch one in the shallows or near the surface with a standard bobber lure on a rainy day (such as on the second day). *'Groovy Carp' - A carp that is said to be found all over Termina and is fond of swimming in the shade of thick vegetation. The Sinking Lure is the best choice for catching this fish. *'Ancient Fish' - A rare prehistoric fish that is often referred to as a living fossil. Said to feel a certain kinship with mummies. Can be attracted by wearing the Gibdo Mask allowing Link to catch it with the Sinking Lure. *'Colossal Catfish' - A catfish that is sensitive to earthquakes. Can be attracted by using the Goron Mask's ground pound to shake the ground allowing Link to catch it with the Sinking Lure. *'Cuccofish' - A small fish that looks uncannily like a Cucco. Can be attracted by marching around the Swamp Fishing Hole with the Bremen Mask allowing Link to catch it with the standard bobber or Sinking Lure. *'Fragrant Reekfish' - A species of Reekfish that is fond of living in the shallows. Unlike the Reekfish native to Hyrule, the Fragrant Reekfish actually has a pleasant scent. Can be attracted by wearing the Mask of Scents allowing Link to catch one with the standard bobber lure. *'Mooranha' - A brutal species of piranha dubbed the swampland cow killer that can't resist the sight of a Cow. Can be attracted by wearing Romani's Mask allowing Link to catch one with a standard bobber lure. *'Postal Salmon' - A Salmon that swims around the pond in a clockwork fashion like a Postman on his daily route. The patterns along its body vaguely resembles a letter. Can be attracted by wearing the Postman's Hat allowing it to be caught with a Sinking Lure. *'Sweet Ranchfish' - A fish that is fond of rivers that meander through grasslands. Can be attracted by playing Epona's Song allowing Link to catch it in the waterfall pond with a standard bobber lure. Boss Fish Along with the regular fish that can be caught there are two rare fish that can be caught in the Swamp Fishing Hole on all days that function as bosses and when hooked Boss Music will play. These Boss Fish are: *'Ferocious Pirarucu' - A large carnivorous fish that ruthlessly preys on smaller fish. May go after other fish being reeled in. Can be attracted by catching smaller fish around the stone pillar allowing Link to catch it with either the standard bobber or Sinking Lure. *'Lord Chapu-Chapu' - A mysterious rarely seen legendary fish that lives in cave of the central pond of the Swamp Fishing Hole. Can be attracted by catching smaller fish around the central pond's cave allowing Link to catch it with the Sinking Lure. Pond Rules Like the Fishing Pond, the Swamp Fishing Hole has its own set of rules that can be found on a Sign near the dock: ;Fishin' Rules :"Be kind. Mind the rules. Have fun!" 1. Don't deface our posters. 2. Don't drown if ya can't swim. 3. Don't cast lures at people!!! Unlike the Fishing Pond, there is no rule forbidding the use of Sinking Lures. Rule #2 is likely meant for Deku and Goron clients to the Fishing Hole and also serves as a warning to Link to be careful when using the Deku Mask and Goron Mask while near the pond. Gallery Majora%27s_Mask_3DS_Swamp_Fishing_Hole_Exterior_door_zlCfzTa_teoTQy586P.jpg|Swamp Fishing Hole Exterior Door See Also *Fishing Hole *Fishing Hole Pass *Fishing Pond *Ocean Fishing Hole Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask mini-games Category:Fishing Holes